


Destiel, AU, Bottom! Smok nie zawsze taki zły.

by SandraSammy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dragon Dean, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSammy/pseuds/SandraSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dni płynęły wolno i czas był spokojny, Dean niegdyś spokojny człowiek chociaż nie w stu procentach człowiek.... czwila co człowiek? Otóż Dean miał swoją tajemnicę. Kiedy jego ociec był młody zakochał się w niebieskookiej kobiecie która była pół człowiekiem pół smokiem. Wszystko się diametralnie zmieniło gdy Dean pojawił się na świecie. Jedo ojciec zginął a on wraz z matką dostje się do niewoli. Targ żywymi ludźmi, zwierzęŧami i nie tylko. Mijają lata i po dłuższym czasie Dean trafia na kolejneg kupca jednakże ten nie ma zamiaru płacić. Nazywają go Castiel'em tym który się wiecznie targuje i bierze to czego tylko zapragnie. Dean dostaje się pod jego skrzydła i wszystko zaczyna powoli nabierać lepszych kolorów. Dean traktowany jest nadwyraz źle, bity, poniżany, gwałcony przez handlarzy. Jedynie na czas aucji ma spokój i swobodę. Jest czarnym smokiem niestety porywacze nie dają dojść do głosu jego smoczej naturze.<br/>Czy to tylko sen, czy może prawda? A któż to wie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel, AU, Bottom! Smok nie zawsze taki zły.

Destiel AU, bottom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dni płynęły wolno i czas był spokojny, Dean niegdyś spokojny człowiek chociaż nie w stu procentach człowiek.... czwila co człowiek? Otóż Dean miał swoją tajemnicę. Kiedy jego ociec był młody zakochał się w niebieskookiej kobiecie która była pół człowiekiem pół smokiem. Wszystko się diametralnie zmieniło gdy Dean pojawił się na świecie. Jedo ojciec zginął a on wraz z matką dostje się do niewoli. Targ żywymi ludźmi, zwierzęŧami i nie tylko. Mijają lata i po dłuższym czasie Dean trafia na kolejneg kupca jednakże ten nie ma zamiaru płacić. Nazywają go Castiel'em tym który się wiecznie targuje i bierze to czego tylko zapragnie. Dean dostaje się pod jego skrzydła i wszystko zaczyna powoli nabierać lepszych kolorów. Dean traktowany jest nadwyraz źle, bity, poniżany, gwałcony przez handlarzy. Jedynie na czas aucji ma spokój i swobodę. Jest czarnym smokiem niestety porywacze nie dają dojść do głosu jego smoczej naturze.  
Czy to tylko sen, czy może prawda? A któż to wie?  
(Tak, taki krótki opis bo tak przewidziane Feelsy, ból, płacz i inne niewiadome. Przygotujcie dużo cukierków miętowych i lodów kokosowych.)

 

**********************************

 

Kolejny dzień i kolejni kupcy. Tyle cierpienia i smutku, Dean miał już tego po stokroć dość. Jak zwykle był gwałcony, bity i poniżany na różne sposoby w ludzkiej formie. Nikt jednak nie wiedział o jego sekrecie, mianowicie był czarnym smokiem o zabójczo zielonych oczach. Jako smok w hierarchi zaliczali go do nocnej furii. Pluł piorunami i był szybki niczym światło. Nikto go nie widział, nikt go nie zabił i on nigdy nie chybiał. Jednak wszystko się zmieniło gdy trfił do niewoli, rodzice zginęli pomimo iż on nie był ich prawowitym synem. Wykluł się z jajka czarnego jak noc i błyszczącym niczym piaski pustyni. Castiel już piąty dzień z rzędu przechadzał się po targu. Co dzień wypatrywał żywego towaru, który mógłby zabrać do siebie. Niestety. Znów nie znalazł tego czego szukał. A szukał czegoś wyjątkowego. Jak dotąd, żaden z niewolników wystawionych na sprzedaż nie przykuł jego uwagi. Zawiedziony powoli rusza w stronę bramy mając na celu opuszczenie targu. Kolejny, kolejny i następny kupiec... Wielu kupców go oglądało i sprawdzało w drastyczny sposób jednak nikt go nie chciał. Czuł się fatalnie już wiele długich lat. Uważali go za sukę, dziwkę, szmatę i kurwę a on przyjmował to wiedząć że pewnego dnia wszystko diametralnie się zmieni. Nie wiedział kiedy, dlaczego i za co dostawał to wszystko. Minął może miesiąc i dalej to samo. Wkońcu żaden z kupcół nie przechodził tamtędy. Pewnego dnia zdrzył się cud. Dean przykuty na metalowej obroży z kolcami leżał na ziemi zrezygnowany życiem gdy tu nagle dojrzał jakiegoś kupca o włosach czarnych jak noc i oczach błękitnych niczym ocean. Wiedził jednak że on na niego nawet nie spogląda więc odpuścił sobie. Zamknął zielone, szmaragdowe oczy i zasnął cały w ranach ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Pewnego dnia po paru miesiącach przechadzania się tymi samymi ścieżkami targu dostrzegł go. Chłopak był w ranach a jego twarz wyrażała zrezygnowanie. Nikt na niego nie zwracał uwago ale Castiel wiedział że on jest wyjątkowy. Wyszył powoli jakby zahipnotyzowany w jego stronę. Ukląkł przy śpiącym chłopaku i przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem przez jakiś czas. Spał nie wiedząc co innego ma robić. Był zrozpaczony. Coś jednak wyrwało go ze snu, poczuł że ktoś nad nim stoi. Niepewnie otworzył oczy i spojrzał szmaragdowymi tęczówkami na kupca przed sobą, zaraz podskoczył i cofnął się lekko do tyłu wystraszony. Zabrzęczał łańcuch przez co wyszedł handlarz. -Dzień dobry. Czy jest Pan zainteresowany nim? Nikt go nie chce kupić może Pan?- zapytał obojętnie handlarz zaraz ciągnąc biednego Deana za obrożę i uderzając go mocno w twarz. Kolejny raz w oczach zielonookiego chłopca pojawiły się łzy i prośba o szybką śmierć. Spuścił głowę i cicho załkał zaraz czując jego rękę, rękę kupca na swoim podbródku. Wystraszonymi i pełnymi bólu oczyma spojrzał na niego. Wiedział co będzie jeśłi go nie kupi, jednak nie chciał nic mówić, nie wolno mu było, był przecież tylko niewolnikiem. Po jego policzkach spłynęły pojedyńcze słone łzy. Patrzył chłopakowi w oczy łagodnym wzrokiem. Widział cały jego ból i męki które musiał znosić przez lata. Castiel przeniósł przenikliwy wzrok swoich błękitnych oczu na handlarza. - Owszem. Jestem zainteresowany - powiedzial. Jego głos nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. Wystraszony spuścił wzrok. Nie wiedział co się teraz stanie. Handlarz popatrzył chwilę to na niego to na kupca i zaraz uderzywszy chłopca w twarz powiedział. -Chcesz Pan tę kurwę ma własność? -przyjrzał się uważnie kupcowi zaraz zadając mocnego kopniaka Deanowi w brzuch. Z jego ust pociekła po jakimś czasie krew a oczy zeszkliły się z bólu. Ciężko dyszał wijąc się na ziemi z bólu, ponadto obroża podduszała go i utrudniała oddychanie. -Sto goldów chcę za niego. Pańska decyzja i propozycja?- stwierdził z pytaniem, nie wiedział że kupiec będzie negocjował cenę argumentując niepodważalnie i stanowczo. Patrzył przez chwilę na wijącego się z bólu chłopaka. - Sto goldów? Za tak skatowanego niewolnika?- Spytał drwiąco - Nie dam za niego nic. Nie za tak sponiewieranego. Trzeba było się zastanowić zanim pan go skatował. - Spojrzał na handlarza - Jeśli pan będzie protestował przysięgam że użyję całych moich wpływów by już nikt się nie zbliżył go pańskiego targu nawet na krok. Rozumiemy się?- Spytał patrząc handlarzowi w oczy. Handlarz wystraszony spojrzał na kupca to na Deana i zaraz odpiął łańcuch rzucając go przed nim. -Bierz go pan i zjeżdżaj mi z oczu. Nie chcę go więcej widzieć i Pana też. - syknął i zniesmaczony wrócił do siebie zostawiając Deana kupcowi. Dean nie był w stanie się nawet podnieść co dopiero mówiąc o wypowiedzeniu jakiegokolwiek słowa. Leżał u stóp Castiela brudny i zapłakany. -Chodź - powiedział łagodnie. Wyciągnął do chłopaka rękę chcąc pomóc mu wstać. Castiel widząc jednak że chłopak nie jest w stanie się podnieść wziął go z łatwością na ręce (przez to iż chłopak był wychudzony) i zaczął powoli iść w stronę swojej twierdzy. Nie protestował gdy kupiec wziął go na ręce. Zamiast tego położył swoją głowę na jego ramieniu zamykając oczy. Z jego ust ulatywała jeszcze krew brudząc ubranie kupca ale już w mniejszym stopniu. Jego rany były zaniedbane i zaropiałe co niektóre. -Dziękuję i przepraszam.- szepnął prawie nie słyszalnym tonem po chwili tracąc przytomność na jego rękach z powodu ran i bólu jaki odczuwał. Castiel uśmiechnął się słysząc słowa chłopca. Wiedział że ten dużo przeszedł i zamierzał się nim zająć. Gdy dotarł do twierdzy zaniósł chłopaka do łaźni i go obmył. Potem zajął się jego ranami. Trudno w to uwierzyć ale tak wpływowy człowiek jak on nie miał prawie żadnych służących. Prawie wszystko robił sam. Jedynie dwie sędziwe kobiety pomagały mu utrzymać ład w tym miejscu. Nie miał mu więc kto pomóc w leczeniu ran chłopca. Opatrzył jego rany i ubrał go w świeże szaty po czym zaniósł go do jednej z kilku komnat twierdzy. Poczuł delikatny ból i jakieś ciepło. Spał może trzy, cztery godziny. Obudził się w dziwnym miejscu zały obolały. Rany dawały o sobie znać. Miał na sobie jakieś szaty gdy spojrzał na swoje ciało było pobandarzowane. Zdziwił się bardzo, ostatnie co pamiętał to kopnięcie w szczękę, brzuch oraz jakiegoś człowieka młodego na targu. Po krótkiej chwili ktoś wszedł do jego komnaty, a raczej do miejsca gdzie przebywał i zaczął zmieniać jemu bandarze, przemywać rany i podał mu jakieś leki wraz z sokiem. - Nie bój się, ona nie gryzie - Castiel uśmiechnął się wchodząc do pomieszczenia i widząc jak chłopak spogląda na starszą kobietę która zmieniała mu opatrunek. Przysiadł na brzegu łoża i wyciągnął do niego dłoń w przyjaznym geście. - Jestem Castiel. Od tej pory będziesz ze mną mieszkał. Od ciebie zależy jak będziesz traktowany. Ja odpłacam się ludziom za to jak zachowują się w stosunku do mnie. - Jego twarz miała łagodny wyraz, jednak oczy dawały ostrzeżenie. Spojrzał na niego już z mniejszym strachem.- Nazywał się Dean, mam dwanaście lat.... zabili moich rodziców.- spuścił zaraz głowę lecz gdy zobaczył rękę skierowaną ku niemu, delikatnie i nieśmiało wyciągnął swoją. -Rozumiem, dziękuję i przepraszam za kłopot. Będę grzeczny proszę Pana, obiecuję.- powiedział spoglądając na niego zielonymi oczami. Bał się go odrobinę ale i czuł się bezpiecznie. Nie chciał jednak ujawniać kim jest oprócz człowieka. Bał się że go skrzywdzi jego nowy pan. - Rozumiem - Skinął głową - Też straciłem rodziców. Dawno temu - mruknął a jago oczy na moment się zamgliły. Pokręcił głową i spojrzał w oczy chłopca - Będę cie traktował jak syna. Choć wiem że ojca ci nie zastąpię - rzekł z ciepłym uśmiechem. Miał nadzieję że chłopiec dotrzyma słowa i nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie w stronę Castiela. Wiedział że nie może go zawieść. Gdy starsza kobieta wyszła jego delikatna ręka drgnęła. Na palcach pojawiły się drobne czarne łuski. Uśmiechnął się lekko zmieszany. -Kocham cię tato.-powiedział lekko zmieszany widząc na swojej ręce łuski. Na drugiej dłoni również się pojawiły. Ukrył szybko dłonie jednak usłyszał że ma je pokazać. Wystraszony grzecznie pokazał mu dłonie i spuścił głowę. Wstydził się tego kim był. - Wiedziałem że jesteś wyjątkowy. - Szepnął Castiel gdy obejrzał dłonie chłopca. - Czy to dlatego tak podle cię traktowali? - Spytał patrząc na chłopca. Jego wzrok się nie zmienił. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie. -Nie wiedzieli kim jestem.... Zależało im tylko na pieniądzach ja dla nich byłem tylko zabawką. Nie wiem czy jestem wyjątkowy. Boję się pokazywać i mówić kim jestem. - szepnął cicho w odpowiedzi a jego głos jakby się na moment załamał. -Jestem potworem. Taki się urodziłem... mama mówiła że wyklułem się z jaja czarnego jak noc i szkarłatnego niczym czarny piach pustynny. - spuścił wzrok mówiąc te słowa. Wiedział że jest "przeklętym", bał się reakcji mężczyzny. - Dla mnie jesteś wyjątkowy. Długo przychodziłem na ten targ w poszukiwaniu kogoś takiego. W końcu zobaczyłem ciebie. - Powiedział. - Nie bój się tego kim jesteś. Wyróżniasz się. I to cię czyni wyjątkowym. - Uśmiechnął się i wstał. - A teraz jeśli pozwolisz zabiorę cię do jadalni. Jesteś wychudzony, zakładam że od paru dni nic nie jadłeś. Spojrzał na niego delikatnym spojrzeniem jak piórko i przytaknął głową. Głodzili go, czasami nie dostawał jedzenia przez tydzien do półtora. Był strasznie wychudzony samotny. Wstał powoli pozwalajac zaprowadzić się do jadalni. Był strasznie słaby, żebra mu wystawały. Ważył niecałe 30kilogramów. Grzecznie poszedł z mężczyzną i po chwili gdy znaleźli się już w jadalni usiadł spokojnie przy stole. Miał wory pod oczami a na twarzy widniały kości policzkowe. - Za chwilę wrócę - Powiedział i poszedł do kuchni by pomóc jednej ze służek nieść posiłek. Postawił przed chłopcem wielki półmisek z tłuczonymi ziemniakami, jagnięciną i surówką z kapusty kwaszonej po czym znów zniknął w kuchni. Po chwili wrócił niosąc dla siebie taki sam talerz. Resztę zastawy doniosła służka. - Smacznego - uśmiechnął się do chłopca gdy kobieta wyszła z pomieszczenia. Spojrzał spokojnie. -Dziękuję, nawzajem tato.- powiedział spokojnie i pełen nadzieji że wszystko się zmieni. Teraz zrozumiał że miał dar i uszczęśliwił tym innego człowieka. Powoli zaczął jeść, nie chciał wyglądac na nie wychowanego bez kultury dzieciaka. Pokochał tego człowieka jak własnego ojca i matkę. Castiel uśmiechnął się i również zajął się posiłkiem. Ten chłopak coraz bardziej go intrygował. Widać było po Deanie, że chciał sprawiać wrażenie dobrze wychowanego. To sprawiło, że Castielowi odrobinę ulżyło. Bał się, że będzie musiał uczyć chłopca jak ma się zachować. A w tym wieku niestety to trudne. Zjadł powoli i spokojnie pamiętając zasady dobrego wychowania jakie przekazała mu matka w postaci wiedzy. Chciał aby Castiel był z niego zadowolony i nie zawiódł się na nim. Wiedział czego nie wolno robić i czym to skutkuje. Starał się jak tylko potrafił by Castiel był z niego dumny. Skończył posiłek i wstał od stołu. Nie zawracał sobie głowy sprzątaniem naczyń. To zawsze robiły służki. - Więc... Co byś chciał zrobić? - Spytał. Chciał poznać Deana i dowiedzieć się jak ma do niego podchodzić. Spojrzał na niego i chwilę się zastanowił. -Jak byłem mały lubiłem pleść z nitek a potem rysować ołówkiem i kawałkiem węgla. Umiem też zapalać ogień nie urzywając krzesiwa.- powiedział spokojnie i spojrzał na niego sqoimi szmaragdowymi oczami które lśniły.- Nie umiem niestety latać... mama nie zdążyła mnie nauczyć...- szepnął zaraz ugryzając się w język. Nie powinien był tego ostatniego mówić. Uśmiechnął się - Nie bój się. Mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko - powiedział spokojnie. - Skoro lubisz rysować to chodź do mojej pracowni. Czuję że poczujesz się jak w domu - uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do chłopca dłoń. Uśmiechnął się na te słowa i podał mu swoją dłoń po chwili delikatnię się do niego przytulając. -Lubię rysować chociaż nie rysowałem już sześć lat.- uśmiechnął się i zaraz podążył z nim do pracowni. Cieszył się że Cas go akceptuje i że jest szczęśliwy. Nagle ręce Deana i ciało zaczęły pokrywać czarne łuski... jego twarz zmieniła się w smoczy łeb. Nie wiedział dlaczego się zmienił, nie zapanował nad pierwszą przemianą. Jego skrzydła były delikatne niczym jedwab. Położył się na ziemi przepraszając za przemianę delikatnie otarł się o niego łbem. Przez chwile był zaskoczony, a nawet lekko przerażony tym co się stało. Chwilę później się jednak opanował i położył dłoń na smoczym pysku. Spojrzał w szmaragdowo zielone ślepia smoka i uśmiechnął się. - Jeśli możesz to wróć proszę do ludzkiej postaci - powiedział spokojnie choć w środku był lekko zdenerwowany. Domyślał się jednak że chłopak nie zrobił tego celowo więc nie miał zamiaru go za to karać. Nie chciał go do siebie zrażać. Smok powoli wstał, zamknął oczy i się skupił, mama mówiła mu że aby spowrotem się zmienić potrzebuje chwili skupienia. Po około pół godziny zmienił się spowrotem po chwili upadając zmęczony przemianą. Nie wiedział co się dzieje dookoła. Przed oczyma pojawiła się czerń. Obudził się następnego dnia czując czyjąś dłoń i oddech na swojej drobnej skórze. Gdy otworzył oczy zamrugał parę razy zagubionymi oczami. -Przepraszam, to nie moja wina... więcej się tak nie stanie.- powiedział cicho a łzy zeszkliły jego oczy. -Łzy...smoka używanę są do leczenia ludzi...- zagryzł wargę, gdy poczuł jak ktoś go przytula i nie gniewając się mówi że wszystko będzie dobrze, odzyskał nadzieję że nic złego znowu nie zrobi wbrew jego woli chociaż to nie była jego wina Dean obwiniał za to siebie. Leżał tuląc do siebie chłopca. Widać było po Deanie że mu przykro. Castiel już nie czuł ani krzty gniewu. Jedyne co czuł to chęć pomocy, chciał by ten chłopiec mógł w pełni panować nad swoim darem a także by złe wspomnienia wygasły. Miał świadomość że chłopak nigdy nie zapomni tego co się wydarzyło ale miał nadzieje że choć po części zacznie mniej go boleć...


End file.
